Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life
by nashgrierlovesjenniferlopez
Summary: A Pokemon trainer has a special bond with his favorite Pokemon, Kangaskhan.
1. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life

I was 10 years old. It was my first year as Pokemon trainer. Despite my young age I had become the champion of the Kanto region and caught all 151 Pokemon. Even though I had powerful Pokemon like the powerful Mewtwo, my favorite was Kangaskhan. I prayed to her every night, thanking her for the journey she had given me. My Dad walked in and called me a Kangaskunt. I know he was just jealous of my devotion to Kangaskhan. I called him a Snorlass. He Double-Slapped me and sent me off to bed. I am crying, and my face hurts. I hear a noise that sounds like a Pokeball 's Kangaskhan! She whispered in my ear "You're about to feel the wrath of Khan!". Kangaskhan readied her vagina, and she put me in a sex position. "I am ready!" She says. She spread her legs for me. I penetrate her pussy. I can hear Kangaskhan's vag tear and her baby is crying. She said "It hurts, but keep fucking me!" She pushed against her my force. Kangaskhan let out her cry as I filled my butt with her love. My dad walked in. Kangaskhan looked him straight in the eye and said "It's all Kanga now!". Kangaskhan retured to her Pokeball. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life.


	2. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life 2

It's the last day of trainer school, and my last class. I'm talking to Professor Oak, my super cool teacher. I thank him for a Khan-tastic year. To which Oak replied: "It was nice to Pikachu." It was just as I suspected. I turn towards Oak. His "skin" opens revealing a Pikachu controlling him. "So Professor Oak was a Pikachu this whole time?" I said. I lunge at Oakachu, trying to shove Pokeballs up his rectum. But it was no use. As I aim for Oakachu's anus Ash Ketchum emerges and tells Oakachu to use Thunderbolt on me. "Oakachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said while laughing an evil laugh. Just as I felt that I was about to faint Kangaskhan breaks the door down. Yes! Kangaskhan Body Slams Oakachu to the ground, cutting off his dick and using it to rip him in half. Ash tried to run away, but Kanghaskan pulled out her secret Hyper Beam and shot it at Ash, making him turn into ash. Kangaskhan restores my HP, and she gives me a potion. I go home with an erection due to me fucking Kangaskhan afterwards. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life.


	3. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life 3

I had just turned 12. I was banished from Kanto after the deaths of Oakachu and Ash. I burned Pallet Town to the ground with Kangaskhan's Hyper Beam before I left, killing everyone. I started my adventure in Johto. I was crying. I left Kangaskhan in Pallet Town because I couldn't take her to Johto. I went to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City and attempted to bring her over. I approached the terminal, but an attendant stopped me. The attendant said to me, "You need to beat the game to bring your Kangaskhan over!" "Besides Khan is Krap! Aipom is all the rage." How dare she directly insult my god? I lunge at the attendant and shove my Cyndaquil's Pokeball up her vagina. She cried for her Aipom. Aipom wraps its greasy tail around me, trying to choke me. Nurse Joy also joined the fight, she had her Blissey use Egg Bomb and shove the eggs up my ass. My butt is about to split in half. I cried for Kangaskhan, hoping she would hear my cries for help. I hear a noise coming from the terminal. It's Kangaskhan! Kangaskhan rips Aipom's tail off and chokes him with it. After Aipom she Hyper Beamed the attendant, turning the upper half of her body into ash. Nurse Joy had her Blissey use Seismic Toss. I retrieve my Cyndaquil from the dead attendant's snatch and send him out to use Tackle. It killed the Blissey, shattering it into pieces. Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava, and Kangaskhan restored both of our health. She floods Cherrygrove City with Surf, drowning Nurse Joy. We fucked each other after we arrived at the next route. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life.


	4. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life 4

I was now 14 years old. It was my first day at Smogon University School of Battling with Kangaskhan and Typhlosion. I went to my locker after orientation, only to find that it was surrounded by OU upperclassmen. They scoffed at my Kangaskhan and Typhlosion. " Kangaskhan, get a look at this loser!" say Anti-Khan #1. "Typhlosion, worst starter EVER!" says Anti-Khan #2, while Anti-Khan #3 is laughing. However, they did not know what the wrath of Khan was yet. I smell a faint smell of...breastmilk. Kangaskhan and Typhlosion had both come out of their Pokeballs. Typhlosion used Extrasensory to seduce the Anti-Khans while Kangaskhan used Return to put them in a Pokeball. They broke out, and sent out their own Pokemon, Dragonite, Latios, and Garchomp. It was on. The jukebox playing playing the Pokemon theme song "Gotta Catch Em All" was cranked up to 11. Garchomp used Earthquake on Typhlosion, Nearly causing it to faint, but was saved by Kangaskhan's Outrage, which turned the Garchomp into dust. Latios tried to use Psychic, but it didn't affect Kangaskhan. Typhlosion's Extrasensory caused the Latios' head to expode, and Dragonite was the Anti-Khan's last Pokemon. Kangaskhan briefly retaught herself Cut, cutting the Dragonite's tail off and strangling it with the tail. Now for the Anti-Khans. Instead of trying to catch them in a Pokeball again, Kangaskhan, Typhlosion, and I each picked up the Pokeballs that belonged to the the Anti-Khan's dead Pokemon. We forced them to bend over, and shoved the Pokeballs up each of their anuses. We gave them 5 minutes to live before Typhlosion use Eruption to burn the school down. We had sweet group sex right next to the lava. Kangaskhan's pussy was bigger than before, both Typhlosion and I tapped it. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life.


	5. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life 5

Dedicated to a shiny Heatmor I lost in a Horde Battle. Goodnight, Sweet Prince.

I was fapping to some Kangaskhan Hentai and shoving a Pokeball up my rectum when I hear banging on my door. The door breaks down and a mob of angry Anti-Khans barge right in. They were from Kanto and Johto, trying to claim a bounty for the deaths of me and my Pokemon. "Khan is Krap and Ty should die!" they exclaimed." With haste I get Typhlosion's Pokeball out of my rectum and send him out. I call from the heavens to summon my goddess, the almighty Kangaskhan. These protesters had no Pokemon however, but they had the Cerulean Police, who were headed by Misty, were in full riot gear. The protesters cheered as Misty sent out her Starmie and Poliwrath. Kangaskhan crashed down from my ceiling onto Poliwrath, squashing it. Kangaskhan then strangled the Poliwrath with its own guts. Unfortunately, Typhlosion was in a jam. The protesters started beating him and Misty told her Starmie to use Hydro Pump. It was super effective, and Typhlosion lost the will to fight. Misty then told her Starmie to use Psychic and made Typhlosion's brain explode. Kangaskhan and I noticed the death of Typhlosion, and were put in a rage. Kangaskhan started ripping limbs off of the protesters and the police. No bullets from the police could stop the wrath of Kangaskhan's Outrage as blood painted the walls and floor of my house. Kangaskhan's Sucker Punch shattered the red gem on Starmie's body and killed it. Kangaskhan then raped it's dead, pointy corpse. We gathered up the limbs and guns from the protesters and police and put the in a mass grave, and my now dead Typhlosion on top. We had a long crying session as we filled the grave with dirt. I now practice polytheism, worshiping the mortal Kangaskhan and the deceased Typhlosion. Goodnight, Ty. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life.


	6. KiLKiL 6:A loss of Khansciousness

I had taken a hiatus from Pokemon after the death of Ty. I couldn't handle the loss of one of the only Pokemon I had left, not to mention the amount of sex we had together. Kangaskhan had gotten me banned from almost all of the regions in the Pokemon world, and I had enough of it all. I also had the Cerulean Police Department still outside my door, with even more volunteers helping them out. Kangaskhan emerges from her Pokeball and offers her sweet pussy to me. I refuse the offer, I couldn't think of sex at this time, the lowest point of my life. I grab Kangaskhan's holy Pokeball and shove it hard up my rectum, trying to kill myself. Kangaskhan immediately noticed and got the ball out of my rectum. As she does this, I have a revelation. The Pokemon I worshiped has caused so many innocent people to die. "I can't release her!" I said, "She's too powerful." I hear the door open and I hide behind my couch, fearing the Cerulean Police. I peaked around the corner, Kangaskhan was killing more people. The outside of my house looked like a sea of blood. For around a minute Kangaskhan was using Outrage on the Police. But then, she she got confused. A rioter working with the CPD had noticed and shoved a pitchfork up Kanga's holy snatch. I didn't know to cry or to cheer, I loved Kangaskhan so much, but I made her into a monster. Kangaskhan was then put down by a Spore from the CPD's Pokemon Control Breloom. I had expected to take my Goddess away to old couple in Lavender Town who took care of fugitive Pokemon, but something unexpected happened. "Breloom end this monster's wrath, use Focus Punch!" After Kangaskhan's sleeping baby was taken away, the Breloom started to charge it's Focus Punch. I now came to the realization of what was about to happen. I did not Kangaskhan to die, only to change from the mass murderer to a kind Kanga who loved dick. I run out the door and shouted "Kanga no, wake up!" and she did. She was still confused. "Use Sucker Punch" Kangaskhan was dizzy, and she had hurt herself. I sank to the ground, as I was being shot at by the owner of the Breloom. Breloom's Focus Punch hit her right in the tit. She had her chest ripped open by the monsterous blow, and fell to the ground, dead. I rushed over to Kangaskhan's dead corpse, and I get hit by a bullet in the right ankle by the officer. "You're under arrest!" The officer said as he called his Breloom over. "Spore!" is the last thing I heard him say. I fell asleep on top of my dead goddess.


	7. KiLKiL 7: The End

I am about to be executed on the gallows, and I don't care. Since the deaths of my two gods, I have lost the will to live. I am glad I won't have to deal with the being raped by old men anymore. The warden with his Breloom alerts me that I'm heading over to be hanged, and I leave the cell for the last time. On the way to the gallows however, visions of Kangaskhan and Typhlosion pop up in my head, and I start crying. The Kangaskiller warden tells me to shut up, and his Breloom uses Wake-Up Slap on me. I feel like lunging at the Breloom, but it doesn't matter. The pain will all be over soon. I am led outside and a crowd of angry citizens surrounding the gallows and the Nurse Joys were throwing Chansey eggs at me. The warden's Breloom leads me to the rope and puts it around my neck. I can't wait to meet my Pokemon again. An Officer Jenny pulls a lever and the platform below me opens and the rope around my neck tightens, "Three minutes until we meet again!" I pray to Kangaskhan and Ty. I look around the crowd, and something catches my eye. It's Kangaskhan and Typhlosion! Kangaskhan even had her baby in her ghost pouch. Next to Typhlosion is a green ogre holding hands with a teenage boy. The ogre and Kangaskhan free me from the gallows while Typhlosion burns the citizens with the almighty Blast Burn. The Cerulean Police and the Kangaskiller both return, but the ogre and his "partner" rape them and also makes them choke on onions. Most of them fled, but the Kangaskiller is ripped in half by Kangaskhan's ghostly Outrage. The Breloom tried to run away, but it was overpowered by the green ogre's "Onionzooka". Nobody remains where the gallows stand. I approach the green ogre, "Thank you so much! What is your name?". The ogre responds "I am Shrek. I have come to take you to a place that is FarFarAway. Get on!" My Pokemon and I as well as the teenage boy hop on Shrek's back. He flies away from Cerulean City, heading to the FarFarAway destination. Kangaskhan is love, Kangaskhan is life.

It's not ogre, it's never ogre. Stay tuned for a crossover series with Kangaskhan is Love, Kangaskhan is Life with Shrek is Love, Shrek is life!


End file.
